Young Avengers
Young Avengers will be an upcoming animated series equal to DC's Young Justice animated series. It will be almost like Young Justice but more like of the Mainstream Comics. Overview After the Avengers were known to the public for 4 years, 7 teenagers step up as the new Avengers, only to be disaproved of the others including Iron Man and Captain America, but they're only hope is for them when Kang arrives. Characters Young Avengers: Elijah Bradley/Patriot (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - leader Nathaniel Richards II/Iron Lad (Voiced by Josh Keaton) Tom Shepherd/Speed (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) Billy Kaplan/Wiccan (Voiced by Michael Adamthwhite) Cassie Lang/Stature (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) Teddy Altman/Hulkling (Voiced by Nolan North) Kate Bishop/Hawkeye (Voiced by Stephanie Leimlin) The Avengers: Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom) - Elected Leader Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by John Cygan) Thor Odinson/Thor (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) The Hulk (Voiced by Peter Lurie) Prince T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by Tim Russ) Victor Shade/Vision (Voiced by Roger Rose) Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Yellowjacket (Voiced by Wally Wingert) Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by Dorian Harewood) Namor (Voiced by John DiMaggio) Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Grey DeLisle) Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Voiced by Steven Blum) Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel (Voiced by April Stewart) Natasha Romonoff/Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) Jennifer Walters/She Hulk (Voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) Sam Wilson/Falcon (Voiced by Khary Payton) Dane Whitman/Black Knight (Voiced by J.B. Blanc) Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Terri Hawkes) Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by Mark Hildreth) Hercules (Voiced by John DiMaggio) Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra (Voiced by Tasia Valenza) Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (Voiced by Elizabeth Daily) Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast (Voiced by Kevin MIchael Richardson) Others: Edwin Jarvis (Voiced by Philip Proctor) - Butler to The Avengers Dr. Bruce Banner (Voiced by Neal McDonough) Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke) Nick Fury (Voiced by Jim Cummings) Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Quinton Flynn) James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka) Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Voiced by Nolan North) Dum Dum Dugan (Voiced by John DiMaggio) Frank Castle/Punisher (Voiced by Daran Norris) Luke Cage (Voiced by Greg Eagles) Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan) Professor Charles Xaiver (Voiced by Tom Kane) Villains: Nathaniel Richards I/Kang the Conqueror (Voiced by Jonathan Adams) Baron Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo (Voiced by John DiMaggio) En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Voiced by Richard McGonagle) Thanos (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) Cain Marko/The Juggernaut (Voiced by John DiMaggio) The Cabal - the main antagonists C-1/Ultron (Voiced by - James Horan) C-2/Lucia Von Bardas (Voiced by - Dawnn Lewis) C-3/Norman Osborn (Voiced by - Steven Weber) C-4/Doctor Doom (Voiced by - Clive Revill) - leader C-5/Mr. Sinister (Voiced by - Don Leslie) C-6/Loki (Voiced by - Graham McTavish) Episodes Season 1: Episode Number Title for the Episode Info 1 Independence Day July 4: 2 Time Travel July 5: July 8: 3 Welcome to Long Island July 17: July 18: 4 Negative Zone June 19: July 22: July 23: 5 Repo Men August 3: August 4: 6 Ghost Story August 7: August 8: August 9: 7 Denial July 27: August 19: August 20: 8 Seaworthy August 27: September 3: 9 Wishes & Magic September 4: September 5: 10 Targets September 7: 11 Terrors September 10: September 11: 12 Homefront September 15: September 16: 13 Alpha Flight September 19: September 20: September 21: September 22: 14 Revalations September 28: September 29: 15 Amazing Fantasy October 8: October 10: 16 Failsafe October 16: October 17: 17 Disordered October 28: October 29: 18 Project Zemo October 31: November 1: 19 Misplaced November 8: November 11: 20 Enter Magneto November 16: November 17: November 20: 21 Images November 29: December 1: 22 Uncanny December 10: December 11: 23 Performance December 19: December 20: 24 Changes December 25: December 26: 25 Masters of Fear December 29: December 31: 26 Masters of Evil December 31: Season 2: Episode Number Title for the Episode Info 27 January 1: 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36